Covers made of various kinds of soft materials such as jelly, plastic, rubber, leather, and fabric have been introduced to cover at least a part of a portable electronic device such as a smart phone or a tablet PC. Such covers prevent a portable electronic device from being damaged by scratches or impacts. In addition to protecting a portable electronic device, the covers serve as fashion accessories that are manufactured or selected according to users' tastes and preferences.
For example, the covers may be roughly classified into a case type cover that is mounted in such a manner as to surround the side and rear surfaces of a portable electronic device while exposing the front surface of a portable electronic device where the screen of the portable electronic device exists; a container type cover that can house a portable electronic device; and a flip cover that is coupled onto the rear or side surface of a portable electronic device and has a lid for protecting the front surface of the portable electronic device where the screen of the portable electronic device exists.
The case type cover allows a user to have direct access to the screen of a portable electronic device, but may be inferior to the flip type cover in terms of screen protection. The flip cover may protect the front surface of a portable electronic device, but additionally requires a user to open or close the lid of the flip cover when beginning to use the portable electronic device or after finishing using the portable electronic device.
To remedy this drawback, research has recently been conducted to provide simple information to a user even while a flip cover is closed by equipping the flip cover with a transparent window or a display.